Lighted artificial trees may be configured to operate on alternating-current (AC) voltage or direct-current (DC) voltage to power the decorative light strings of the tree. AC power is often used to power decorative light strings having traditional incandescent bulbs, while DC power is often to power decorative light strings having light-emitting diodes (LEDs). It is generally accepted that DC power presents less of a safety hazard than AC power, particularly in the field of decorative lighting.
To address the electrical safety hazards associated with operating AC decorative light strings, decorative light strings typically include a fuse located in the power plug of the decorative light string.
However, with the advent of larger trees with more and more lights, and trees that electrically connect between trunk sections, a simple fuse in a light string is no longer adequate to address the safety considerations associated with AC power.